This invention relates to a shock-absorbing platform support for a weighing scale employing load-cell transducers.
Load-cell transducers are used extensively in scales because of their accuracy in measuring weights. These transducers are generally characterized by a metallic body having a rectangular perimeter. An opposing pair of perimeter surfaces carry surface-mounted, resistor strain gauges. The central portion of the body is machined to form a rigidly-specified opening beneath the strain gauges to define a desired bending curve in the body. When the gauges are interconnected to form an electrical bridge or other network, and the transducer body is used as a cantilevered support for a weighing platform, temporary deformations in the transducer body are translated into electrical signals accurately responsive to weights placed on the platform.
Weighing accuracy is maintained so long as the transducer body is not permanently deformed. Unfortunately, many users of platform scales subject the platform to shock forces by buffeting and banging the platform. While the transducer is usually spring-mounted so as to absorb the resulting shock and thus avoid permanent damage to the transducer body, many of these prior-art spring supports are not cost effective and are difficult to install and maintain in adjustment.
A principal object of this invention is to provide a shock-absorbing platform support for a weighing scale employing a load-cell transducer that is cost effective, reliable, and easy to adjust and maintain.